Echidna's Children
Echidna's Children are the most horrifying and vicious monsters of the ancient Greek world. They appeared in the Hercules animated series. As the children of Echidna and Typhon they are all gifted with incredible strength and they can come in any form or size. =List of children= Cerberus Cerberus is a giant three headed dog who acts as the guardian of the Underworld. Main article: Cerberus Hydra The Hydra is a vicious giant serpent with regenerative powers that was sealed under a boulder in Thebes. Main article: Hydra Cyclops This Cyclops is a giant hoofed monster with a single horn and eye who is never mentioned by name. He is far larger than the other Cyclopes seen in the series, but his large size and strength is nothing compared to the Cyclops from the film who allied himself with the Titans. Orthos Orthos is a two-headed cyclops and the laziest of Echidna's children. Unlike his siblings who went off into the world to become feared legends and guardians who only ate the most richest and noblest humans, Orthos chose to stay in his mother's forest eating delivery boys. Voiced by Wayne Knight (left head (right)) and Brad Garrett (right head (left)). Trivia *In the original Greek myth Orthos was a two-headed dog rather than a two-headed cyclops. *As an infant Orthos had an apparently rough relationship with his brother the Minotaur after the latter through a block at his eye. Nemean Lion The Nemean Lion was the scourge of Nemea who was feared by all its inhabitants. In the film, the Nemean Lion appeared in the Zero to Hero segment wherein he was sent by Hades to kill Hercules, however Hercules easily defeated him with a swift punch and a kick to the rear thus increasing Hercules' fame. He also appeared in the animated series where it is revealed that he also fought a young Hercules but believed that Hercules' friend Icarus was the one who defeated him. In the episode, after having defeated all of Nemea's warriors he grew bored and came to Athens hoping to find some half worthy heroes to fight him. Chimera The Chimera is a giant amalgamation of numerous creatures, possessing a lion's body and mane, a dragon or lion-like face (which slightly resembles his father Typhon's), a bull's legs, clawed humanoid hands, horns, reptilian skin and has a snake for a tail. Ladon Ladon is the youngest of Echidna's children and the last one she bore before Typhon was imprisoned. Out of all her children Ladon is the only one who bares a physical resemblance to both his parents. Gegenius Gegenius is a sailor eating yeti-like monster who is enemies with Jason of the Argonauts. Sea Nymphs work with Gegenius luring sailors to him for him to feed on, in exchange he spares the Sea Nymphs. Geryon Geryon is a large human-like monster with three torsos. Unlike the rest of his multi-headed siblings, Geryon's heads think in unison rather than each head having a mind of its own. He used to be the boyfriend of Princess Lavinia but after their relationship ended he became overly emotional and prone to fits of sobbing when he thinks about her, he even develops a friendship with Hercules when he finds out that he also got dumped by his girlfriend. Later on Geryon discovers that Lavinia is in love with Hercules and believes that Hercules betrayed him causing him to fight Hercules in a blind rage. Luckily Hercules convinces Lavinia to get back together with Geryon thus restoring their relationship. He is voiced by Will Ferrell. Minotaur The Minotaur is a large humanoid bull who enjoyed causing mayhem and destruction in the city of Crete. When Crete's king Minos finally captured him he requested of Daedalus and Icarus to build a large maze to keep the Minotaur imprisoned. However the insane king only wanted to use the maze for entertainment by throwing innocent people into the maze so they could be hunted by the Minotaur. Trivia *In the original myth the Minotaur was the son of King Minos but in the animated series there is no mention of the two being related. *In the film the Minotaur had red eyes and lacked clothing and facial hair and in the episode Hercules and the Parents Weekend he had purple skin as an infant (although this may be due to a lack of fur). *In the episode Hercules and the Bacchanal it is implied that there may be more than one Minotaur. Sphinx The Sphinx is a game-show loving monster who lives high up on a mountain top. Whenever someone trespasses on his domain he forces them to play on his game show and if they answer all his questions right he gives them a fabulous prize but if they get them wrong he eats them. Harpies The Harpies are large female bird-like monsters with partially humanoid faces. In the film a Harpy was recruited by Hades to kill Hercules however Hercules easily defeated it and trapped it in a cage. This Harpy also appeared in Hercules and the Underworld Takeover as a resident of the Underworld. Another smaller and more older harpy appeared in Hercules and the Epic Adventure in which she is a thieving collector who steals anything that appears shiny or anything that seems interesting, like a poem. Whether Echidna is the mother of all Harpies or just the large one is unknown. In the Hercules video game for the Playstation the Harpy had a different design, sporting a more humanoid appearance with green skin, feline-like legs and tail, and wings on her back. Trivia *In the original myths the Harpies were the children of Electra and Thaumas. Argus Panoptes Argus Panoptes is a flamboyant multi-eyed monster who lives at the base of Mount Olympus. He apparently enjoys drinking lattes and making lip balm and spending saturday nights curled up with a good book. He is also close friends with Hermes. Erymanthian Boar The Erymanthian Boar is a monster that is featured briefly in the movie attacking a village, he is then killed by Hercules with a bow and arrow, he is later shown depicted in a painting being eaten by Hercules and Phil. Scylla Scylla is a giant sea monster with the upper body of a woman and a lower half made up of many eels. In Hercules and the Big Sink she was summoned by Poseidon after he was bribed by Croesus to attack Hercules and keep him from finding Cassandra. Trivia *In the original myth she was the daughter of both Echidna and Heracles. *The eels that make up her lower half resemble Flotsam and Jetsam from The Little Mermaid franchise. Furies The Furies are a race of giant purple reptilian birds with fangs that live in the Underworld. They attack anyone who comes near Hades' palace and they have numerous bones decorating their nests. Another race of artificial Furies are created by Electra's anger, the differences between the two is that Electra's Furies seem less reptilian, wear spiked collars, have mechanical wings and disappear into dust after one hit. Ceto Ceto is a giant sea serpent who lives in the River Styx which is located in the Underworld. In the film Hercules fought this monster during the Zero to Hero segment wherein Hercules and Phil where searching for it in an ominous sea, when they finally find Ceto Hercules quickly defeats it and turns it into a fishing trophy. Ceto also appears in the animated series as a resident of the Underworld who attacks anyone who falls into the River Styx. Trivia *Ceto is named after a primordial sea goddess from Greek mythology. *In the film and the episode Hercules and the Parents Weekend, Ceto is shown as having the tip of its tail forked while in other appearances it is not. Caucasian Eagle The Caucasian Eagle is a giant bird who was ordered by Zeus to eat the liver of the imprisoned Titan Prometheus every day as punishment for the Titan's disobedience. After so many years of eating Prometheus' liver he grew a small distaste towards it and started eating it with some onions as well. He was voiced by Jerry Stiller. Gorgon An image of a Gorgon resembling the one from the film is seen in the episode Hercules and the Parents Weekend while Echidna is singing about her children. Whether Echidna is the mother of all Gorgons or just this one is unknown. Main article: Gorgon Main article: Medusa =Possible Children= Doubt Doubt is a large humanoid cobra who can instill the fear of doubt in anyone he bites. Hades teamed Doubt up with Pain and Panic in order to make Icarus doubtful about kissing Cassandra for if he kissed her Cassandra would be freed from a deal she made with Hades. Arachne Arachne is the servant of the Fates who acts as the guardian of the Tapestry of Fate. She is a giant spider-like monster who dislikes her job greatly, but apparently she seems to complain about almost anything. When Hercules and Hades altered fate Arachne's fate was altered as well and she was no longer serving the Fates, yet she still complained about not being able to be a guardian. She mentioned that it was her mother who egged her into becoming a guardian. Trivia *In the original Greek myth she was a great human weaver who was cursed by Athena into becoming a monstrous spider hybrid. Man-Eating Mares The Man-Eating Mares are a vicious species of wild and carnivorous horses who once belonged to the king of Thrace. Hercules was sent to defeat a mare by Phil however he had become to discouraged to fight do to the constantly depressing and worrisome rambles of the imp Neurosis who was sent by Hades in order to destroy Hercules' will to fight. References *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hercules_%281998_TV_series%29 Category:Hercules characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains